Ten
by georgiporgey
Summary: Joe/Macy  Ten steps Macy goes through every time she fights with Joe.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own JONAS

Joe/ Macy

Sorry it took so long to update I have been sort of busy plus I haven't really had any good inspiration till now so I hope you enjoy the story.

_Whoever said love was easy must've never been in love._

_"One, I still wanna hate you;"_

"Mac come on." He beckoned.

I still wanted to hate him no matter how much he said he was sorry even if I don't remeber what we were fighting about. This is how it always ends not remembering but still wanting to hate.

"Come on don't look at me like that it was a stupid joke it wasn't even supposed to be taken seriously." He tried explaining. Ah now I remember.

"It hurt Joe you said I used to act like a fool." I told him feeling the heat from my anger towards him caress my cheeks and travel down my neck. Now don't get me wrong I know exactly how foolish I used to look when I got near or even around them; but Joe of all people should not be commenting on it.

"Oh come on you used to scream and faint at the sight of one of us or all three of us; you have to admit that it did look pretty foolish." He said with a small smile forming on his face.

_"Sometimes its a land mine, one wrong step and it blows up;  
A word, a look, lights a hidden fuse."_

"It's hard to see just what you have, when you're seeing red;  
And it's easy to do something that you know you both will regret;  
Better stop, think, count to ten before I leave."

God why do I have to go weak in the knees and soft in the heart when he flashed the smile he had reserved for times of trouble. No stay strong Macy don't let Joe turn you to mush with his charm. I of course would never tell him this cause it would just add to his already oversized ego

_"Two, three, I still wanna leave;"_

"I'm leaving, goodbye Joseph." I informed him of my decision. His smile fell and he reached his hand out to me then retracted it placing it on the back of his neck.

"Macy don't go please we were all about to watch some animal planet movie that Kevin just got." He tried as he nervously rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. I would love to stay believe me I mean Joe of JONAS was practically begging me but Macy of school needed to take a breather._  
_

_"Four, I'm searchin' for that door."_

"Thanks for the invitation but I think I need a little breather and don't worry I know where the door is." I told him with a little force. I know it sounds mean and I wanted it to. I know it work by the look on his face.

_"Five, Look in your eyes."_

I shouldn't have looked in his eyes, it was a bad idea they were screaming, begging me to stay.

_"Six, take a deep breathe."_

I took a deep breathe and told my self. Get a hold of your self Misa don't let his stupid beautiful brown eyes get the best of you.

_"Seven, take a step back."_

I took a step back but he just matched my step; not opening or closing the distance between the two of us. But I also took a step back in my head. He is right I did sort of act a little foolish.

_"Eight, nine, I don't know why, we even started this fight;"__  
_

This time it was I who took a step forward and heard whisperes behind me knowing that there were three people watching our show behind me.

"Why did we even start this fight?" He asked curious taking another step toward me and I did the same.

"I'm not sure it may have to do with my secret.

"You Macy Misa have a secret?" He asked taking his step now there was only one step left I could finally feel the warmth of my cheeks caused from my anger disappear.

"I do." I confirmed taking that last step.

_"By the time I get to ten, I'm right back in your arms again."_

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his torso. I have been in this position before either me comforting him when he and Stella broke up or when she had her little crushes on Van Dwonk or even when he had little tuffs with Kevin and Nick I was here for him and he the same for me. But for some odd; well not really odd to me reason we always end our little spats like this in each others arms.

_"You can lose what you're not thankful for,  
I don't want that to happen to you and me,  
Better count my blessing."  
_

"I have a secret too." He whispered into my ear.

_"One, you still move me;"_

"I think I am In love with you." He whispered confirming what I was hoping he was going to say.

"I think I love you too." I responded placing a gentle soft kiss on his blushing cheek.

**I hope you liked it click the little review button and type your wonderful words.**

**Love, Georgia**


End file.
